


罂粟

by taosan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taosan/pseuds/taosan
Relationships: 威冲 - Relationship





	罂粟

总悟不知道事情怎么会发展成现在的样子，他原本只是打算来天台吹风。  
他和那个不良少年在亲吻，在刚打过一架之后。他们两个用对方和自己的嘴唇作为战场，把牙齿和舌当做侵略的武器。他们都不想轻易服输，两个人的血液混合着唾液顺着总悟的嘴角滴落在地上。神威松开了啃咬总悟的嘴，他想要换个新目标，比如刚才就一直窥视的喉结。  
“小混混，你是发了疯吗？”神威刚吻上总悟的下颚，就感到了因为说话所带来的震动。他顺着总悟的下颌继续舔舐下去。“我们两个，彼此彼此。”总悟感觉整个人都要被神威过于灼热的拥抱融化了，他的气息也不停的喷打在敏感的颈部，这种情况，总悟感觉自己的神经快要被刺激疯了。  
白色衬衣被从下至上暴力扯开，扣子掉落在周围的声音格外清晰。神威就看到了他一开始就期待的，总悟清瘦但线条流畅的腰身。“你知道吗？小总，我从看到你的眼神那一刻就想这么做了。”神威打掉了总悟试图攻击他的手，然后扯住了总悟栗色的发尾迫使他整个人仰着头看向自己。“我想撕开你伪装的表情，那种眼神不适合你装作好学生的表情。”在这暴虐的动作下，神威的语调说不出来的温情，这让总悟有点恍惚。  
在总悟恢复思考之前，神威已经抽出了总悟的腰带。只需要将裤子向下一拉就能看到更多，神威也确实这么做了。“你硬了。”他隔着内裤揉弄着总悟的那处，本来就是血气方刚的少年，经过两个人这么一闹，又被神威现在这么玩弄，更是硬得厉害。  
“小混混，你迟早会死在我手里。”总悟的眼睛被情欲催的发红，刚被神威狠狠揪过的刘海现在被汗浸湿贴在额头上。他的裤子已经被扯到膝盖下面，现在两条赤裸白皙的腿夹着神威的腰，总悟本意是并拢双腿，现在却变成了挽留神威。  
“我确实迟早会死在你身上。”神威把总悟最后的遮羞布也向下一拽，带着满满的性意思把胯贴近总悟的臀部。“你现在就能让我纵欲过度死在你的身上。”神威说完这句话，就伸出手指胡乱地往身下人的臀缝里捅。那里过于紧致干涩，直接硬闯显然是不行。但神威不是一个有耐心做足前戏的人，他随意的用手指在总悟体内抽插了几下，就迫不及待地换上了自己的性器。  
感受着神威的性器来回摩擦自己的臀缝，总悟的喘息有点变弱。被大力甩在地上的痛让他的脸色有点发白。“放松一下，我会让你舒服的。”身上人的话语里带着说不明白的挑逗，总悟咬着牙一言不发，一幅逞强的模样。  
神威完全被总悟的这种表情取悦到了。他掐住了总悟的腰，用力向自己方向一拖，性器闯进了总悟的身体中。总悟忍不住的颤抖起来，下体的痛不是平时打架磕碰的痛，而是一种把身体最柔软地方凌迟开来的痛。神威的滚烫性器插在身体里的滋味是从来没有感受过的，实在是太刺激了。  
“感觉怎么样？”神威顺着他的脖颈一路舔咬下去，享受着身下人甜美的肉体，下体的性器也蓄势待发，随时准备全根没入。总悟被舔弄的面红耳赤，在难忍的痛之后，他的身体竟然感到空虚，但神威进来了一半之后就没再动作，好像是等着他自己去迎合。  
总悟也确实迎合上去了，就像刚才亲吻时互相啃咬一样，总悟也不想在这种事情上认输，但是他错误低估了神威的资本。“啊…”总悟发出了被侵犯后的第一声呻吟，性器挺入了总悟完全没想到的深度，他感觉身体像是被烧红的烙铁贯穿了一样，总悟的眼前一阵阵发黑。  
神威也没想到总悟突然的动作，他的性器在身下人火热的体内享受着极致的咬合。“看样子你真的很喜欢呀，那我告诉你我接下来的打算吧。”神威的声音被情欲催的沙哑，他不断活动着自己的腰操着身下大口喘息着的男孩。“我会操到你哭，操到你射，操到你再也离不开我。”  
“你还真是…高估自己……”总悟的声音带着轻微的哽咽，他嘶哑的声线格外的性感。神威没有出声，他用动作回答了总悟。在身体内部的撞击一次深于一次，神威靠着这种蛮横的方式找到了总悟的敏感点，之后反复的撞击那里。总悟整个人坠落在欲望之中，他浑身发烫，快感和情欲从后穴承欢的位置传递到全身。他不知道自己在情欲的催促下哭叫呻吟了些什么，他只能感受到自己体内的软肉被神威的龟头反复摩擦，体液混合着因为太粗暴进入而流出的血一起溢出肉穴，顺着大腿滴落在地上。  
很快总悟就被硬生生操到了高潮。他的腿不受控制的夹紧了神威精瘦的腰身。总悟没法这么快接受自己靠后面达到高潮的事实。但他什么也做不了，只能把眼睛闭上了，睫毛还在颤抖。“你会的。”总悟知道，神威说的是，自己会像他说的那样，会被操哭，会操到高潮，会被剥开好学生的伪装。总悟开始憎恨这样的快感了，这快感让他忍不住想要沉沦。  
感受到紧闭的眼睛被神威色情的舔舐，总悟咬了一下舌尖，希望用这种尖锐的痛来换回一点儿理智。“我不会。”  
至少不会离不开你。  
神威没打算这么简单就放过总悟，他趁着内壁在高潮时的不断缩紧，又开始猛冲。总悟被操的连哭喊的力气都没有了，他感受着神威越来越猛的攻势，感受着灼热的精液灌进高热的后穴，感受着肠道里满满的液体。感受着…神威射完精依旧停留在他体内的性器。“拿出去！”神威捞起了一直被压在地上的总悟。“安心啦，我会带你去保健室休息的。”神威慢慢把自己的肉棒退了出来，精液马上从总悟的臀缝流淌出来，一直顺着总悟的大腿滴落到水泥地上。而总悟，从脖颈到人鱼线，全是被神威啃咬出来的青紫色。  
总悟推开了来扶自己的小混混，面无表情的自己站了起来，然后膝盖一软差不点又倒回去。“还是由我来负责吧。”神威带着餍足的表情凑了过来。“以后小总就是我的人了。”


End file.
